With the development of display technologies, touch display devices become increasingly popular with users. The touch display device can generally be characterized as a device capable of receiving a touch input on the device surface. The input may include the location of one or more touches on the device, and the location may be interpreted as a command, gesture, or other types of user inputs. In one example, the touch input on the touch device may be forwarded to a computing system and used to interpret the interaction between the user and the graphical user interface (GUI), including, for example, selecting elements on the display device, redirecting or repositioning elements, input texts and user inputs on the display device.
Typically, the touch input on the touch device is limited to the location of touch on the touch device. However, in some cases it is also advantageous to detect and measure the touch force applied to the device.
Namely, it is possible to make the touch display device perform different operations according to the different touch forces of the user. For example, the user may provide an input of a light touch (that is interpreted as a first mode), a medium touch (that is interpreted as a second mode), a heavy touch (that is interpreted as a third mode) or the like.
In the prior art, in order to enable the touch device to execute different input operation commands according to different touch forces of the user, a force sensing structure is usually provided between a housing and a display panel of the touch device. However, in this way of arrangement, the force sensing structure can be easily damaged, and impurities can easily enter the space between the housing and the display panel, thus affecting the service life of the touch display device.